1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of walking cane constructions in general, and in particular to a cane construction that can be converted into a dual handled walker style device.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,605; 4,411,283; 4,787,405; 5,339,849; and 5,482,070, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse single and double cane constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical arrangement wherein an apparent single cane can be converted into a spaced double cane arrangement that will provide improved traction on slippery surfaces or when the user is prone to attacks of vertigo.
As most users of single walking canes are aware, the single cane is well suited to the user's needs the vast majority of time; however, there are certain instances when enhanced stability is required and that extra stability is simply not possible with the single footprint provided by virtually all known walking canes.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of convertible cane construction which can provide either an essentially single footprint support or a pair of widely spaced footprint supports when greater traction and stability are required, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.